


Poor Damian

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: Clark is a well-meaning(maybe), but horrible father. Does he care? No. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Parent Clark Kent, Bottom Damian Wayne, Butt Slapping, Choking, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Jonathan Kent, Jonathan Kent Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Clark Kent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tears, Top Clark Kent, Top Jonathan Kent, Voyeurism, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Clark isn’t very happy when he finds out that Jon and Damian are dating. What does he do about it? Teach both of them a lesson while indulging himself.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Clark is a well-meaning(maybe), but horrible father. Does he care? No. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903906
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Poor Damian

It was only when Damian squirmed again underneath him that Clark was brought out of his hazed stupor. Damian whined, trying to get away, even after having truly given up long ago. Clark was disgusting. Fucking his son’s best friend. _Raping_ his son’s best friend. Even so, with his cock buried to the hilt in Damian’s ass, Clark couldn’t bring himself to care. 

His hips snapped into Damian’s again, earning a low keen out of the boy underneath him. At first, Damian had resisted, cursed Clark for even touching him, cursing himself for stopping his habit of carrying kryptonite for Jon. After Clark had overpowered him though, Damian was reduced to a sniveling mess, begging Clark to ‘ _Take it out, please! Please!_ ’ 

Clark brought his hands up to Damian’s neck, squeezing slightly and watching as the boy’s face started to slowly take on a more reddish hue. It brought fresh tears to his emerald eyes, his face scrunching up in displeasure, and his hands grasping frantically at Clark’s own. 

Somewhere, deep inside of him, it filled Clark with a strange sense of satisfaction. This is what Damian deserved. For being such a brat. For being such a bad influence on his son. For daring to taint the golden sunshine that was Jon.

“Dad, please! Please...” Clark had forgotten Jon was in the room, restrained by kryptonite alloy handcuffs to a kryptonite alloy pole. He had prominent tear tracks down his face, his eyes and nose red from crying. “Please dad! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay? How can I--How can I get you to stop?” Damian had stopped scratching at him, his eyes had started to roll back. Clark wasn’t having that. He released Damian’s throat, allowing him to cough and gasp for breath. 

“I just wanted to--I just wanted to be happy with Damian! I won’t--I don’t know! What do you want? Please, just stop! I’ll do anything!” Jon had been yelling these same things at Clark for a while now. Honestly, there wasn’t anything Jon _could_ do for Damian, other than watch him take it. 

Clark frowned, turning back to the gasping mess that was Damian. Clark pinched one of Damian’s nipples, watching as his face distorted because of the strange pleasure, before lapping at the other one with his tongue. Clark flipped him over, slapping his ass, before raising him and carrying him over to his son.

Jon inched back, trying to make himself as small as possible. Silently, Clark unzipped Jon’s pants, retrieving his cock and stroking it a bit to bring it to full hardness. “Dad what are you doing? Dad!? Dad!” He shoved Damian’s face down into Jon’s pubes, forcing him to gag on Jon’s cock. Damian looked up at Jon, teary-eyed and tarnished, all the while his throat was convulsing around his best friend’s cock. Clark fisted Damian’s hair, raising his head off of his son’s cock enough so that Damian could breathe. He allowed Damian one greedy breath before he fucked into his welcoming heat again, the momentum forcing Damian back down onto Jon’s cock. 

Jon was sobbing again, hunched over, embarrassed, probably hating himself for getting hard and _participating_ in his boyfriend’s rape. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Clark heard his son apologizing and didn’t find anything odd about it until he caught the other part of what he was saying. “I’m so sorry, Damian. I’m sorry,” he was saying. Clark felt the anger within him become renewed, fucking faster into Damian’s ass, slapping it and spreading appart his cheeks, giving himself a good look at Damian’s asshole. 

He should be apologizing to Clark, not this assassin that he called a boyfriend! Damian reached out for Jon, his hand stuttering as Clark twisted his nipples. His head was still being made to bob up and down on Jon’s cock and his tears from earlier were finally streaming down his face again (he looked so pretty like that-- _so pretty_ ). 

Clark slipped a dry finger in beside his cock, watching as Damian was spread wider, the boy groaning from the new stretch. Jon came with a whimper into his boyfriend’s mouth, still muttering apologies and trying to help Damian any way he could. Clark lifted Damian off of Jon’s dick, bringing his face up to Jon’s, allowing the tearful boys to make the first solid eye contact that they had had in awhile. 

He shoved his unoccupied hand into Damian’s mouth, making him gag slightly on the large invader. He desperately fucked into Damian a few more times, cumming inside of him with a deep groan. Withdrawing from Damian’s ass, he placed the shivering boy on top of Jon, unlocking the handcuffs that held his son.

Immediately, Jon wrapped his arms around the shaking Damian, whispering apologies and ‘It’s going to be okay’s into his ear. Damian rested his head against Jon’s shoulder, burying his face in the material of his sweatshirt. He had wrapped his arms around Jon, tightly, like he never wanted to let go. He allowed himself to cry in Jon’s lap and allowed Jon to comfort him. They didn’t move until Clark was long gone. 


End file.
